meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Gloom 007
7:37:29 PM Kate: All right. Brief recap: You're investigating possibilities of who might have kidnapped Kalanor/Alydia's sister Mayala at a costumed dance. It's not really a masquerade as yet. 7:37:51 PM Amara: (( Khiro, I just want to tell you that this line: " If she's in trouble, the signal wiill be her setting him on *fire*." made me laugh so much when I was reading the logs. Thank you for that )) 7:38:27 PM Khiro: ((heh!)) 7:38:56 PM Jamaros: ((Last I checked, position wise, Kal, Khiro and I were together, and Amara was talking to one of the exes) 7:39:46 PM Kate: Khiro spoke with Masaghar, who is still engaged to Mayala. Jamaros spoke with Haelra, Alydia/Kalanor and Mayala's half-sister. Amara spoke with Nil'irahc, who had his heart broken very hard by Alydia, and Quevlyn. 7:39:59 PM Kate: Quevlyn is kind of a bro. 7:41:01 PM Kate: Jamaros has expressed an intention to sneak down into the servants' quarters and talk to Alain, who's portraying a slave for the night, because that's the only way an aranea would be allowed in the city. 7:41:37 PM Kate: And Alydia and Khiro and Jamaros are standing together, Tae Li is off by herself flirting with men with a fan, and Amara is also currently by herself somewhere. 7:41:41 PM Kate: How long do we have tonight? 7:42:01 PM Jamaros: I have whenever 7:42:15 PM Amara: I should probably stop at midnight 7:42:20 PM Amara: If that isn't too much of a problem :( 7:42:50 PM Kate: No problem at all. 7:43:10 PM Kate: All right. 7:43:28 PM Kate: So, Alydia, Khiro and Jamaros here, Amara in PM, unless she's going to return to the group to confer with them! 7:43:58 PM Kate: Up to Amara; just let me know. 7:44:05 PM Khiro: Khiro had decided that Masaghar probably didn't have much to do with the kidnapping. 7:44:34 PM Jamaros: ((To Kal)) Do you see your parents anywhere? 7:44:44 PM Amara: Amara will come back to the group to confer!! 7:45:07 PM Kate: Yay for not being split up for at least a little while! 7:46:08 PM Kate: Alydia peers around, illusory flame-dress shimmering around her a bit. "I don't see them, but they must be here somewhere. Mother doesn't miss events like this; they're good opportunities for business. And father likes to socialize and see what everybody's wearing." 7:46:14 PM Kate: Cira: Mew. 7:46:40 PM Jamaros: Ah, hello Amara. 7:46:46 PM Jamaros: Having a good time? 7:47:04 PM Kate: Alydia peers in the general direction of the cat's wing. "... oh, there's mother." 7:47:16 PM Amara: Fair enough time, I suppose. 7:47:17 PM Jamaros: Jamaros looks where Alydia is pointing 7:47:34 PM Kate: She's not pointing per se, just looking in that direction, so as to be unobtrusive. 7:48:10 PM Jamaros: ((To Amara)) What did you find out? 7:49:42 PM Amara: Nil has been pretty hurt by Alydia; he still seems upset by it all. Quevlyn...well...he is a very unique person, but I doubt he had anything to do with it. I think he was more offended that Alydia wasn't attracted to him than anything. 7:49:51 PM Kate: There's a cluster of three women, talking together. Well, one is talking, really--the tallest, largest of the women is talking animatedly, and none of the three look happy. One looks bored; that one's slimmer and smaller, carrying a goblet that doesn't match the rest of the serving dishes at the party, and she's wearing a very plain white dress that's fairly revealing--to compensate for the heat down here--but still looks comfortable. The third woman looks like she might be about to burst into tears at any moment. 7:50:10 PM Kate: Alydia looks down. "I didn't mean to upset him." 7:50:47 PM Jamaros: But you don't think either of them are involved? 7:51:09 PM Amara: Amara shakes head. "Doubtful." 7:51:38 PM Jamaros: Hm, well, Haelra doesn't seem to be involved, from what I could gather. 7:51:49 PM Kate: Alydia: Oh really? What'd she say to make you think that? 7:52:11 PM Jamaros: But she let slip that Valas has a secret apartment somewhere. 7:52:58 PM Jamaros: ((To Kal)) Frankly, I'm not sure she has the right attitude to mastermind something like this. 7:53:14 PM Kate: Alydia snorts. "It's not my father. And if Haelra has got you thinking that she's fooled you." 7:53:34 PM | Edited 7:53:42 PM Jamaros: I'm not saying it is, but the apartment might still be worth investigating. 7:53:47 PM Kate: Alydia: He's not having an affair, if that's what you're thinking. 7:54:28 PM Jamaros: What use would that information be to us? I just think if he has something he doesn't want the rest of the family to know about then we should know about it. 7:54:58 PM Jamaros: For all you know, Zarra might have a hold on it and that could be behind all of this. 7:55:15 PM Kate: Alydia frowns. 7:55:46 PM Kate: Alydia: Fine. Just don't waste too much time on it. He's not got the temperament to be behind something like this. Not Maya, anyway. I know you topsiders think we're monsters, but we're not. 7:56:21 PM Jamaros: Trust me, I know topsiders who would employ the same tactics. 7:56:35 PM Jamaros: But right now, I'd like some more information on House Arkenath. 7:56:50 PM Jamaros: And I think I know where to get it. 7:57:12 PM Kate: Alydia: Oh, them. Where? 7:57:13 PM Khiro: What do you have in mind? 7:57:36 PM Jamaros: Just some pleasant conversation. 7:57:55 PM Jamaros: Jamaros reaches out and grabs one of the goblets from a servant. 7:58:13 PM Jamaros: In the meantime, we still have very little info to go on, and the party's still young. 7:58:24 PM Kate: Alydia: Who's going to talk to my mother? 7:58:38 PM Jamaros: ...I can take her or Zarra, but not both. 7:58:48 PM Jamaros: Khiro, do you have a preference? 7:59:49 PM Khiro: Someone should see if they can find Alain and figure what he's hearing. 8:00:00 PM Amara: I could go find Alain, if you want? 8:00:06 PM Jamaros: That might work 8:00:30 PM Khiro: It would probably be better of Amara talked to Alydia's mother. Being female, and all. 8:00:46 PM Kate: Alydia: Someone could probably seduce Zarra. She's young. 8:00:58 PM Amara: Well *I'm* not seducing her. 8:01:02 PM Jamaros: Maybe, but being female, it probably looks the least bad if she's caught with the servants 8:01:21 PM Kate: Alydia: It would be pretty normal. Especially considering the way he looks. 8:01:32 PM Khiro: Good point. 8:01:40 PM Amara: So, I'm on Alain duty? 8:01:46 PM Jamaros: ...quick question, Kal 8:02:09 PM Kate: Alydia: Yes? 8:02:21 PM | Edited 8:02:27 PM Jamaros: Is there a proper police force or something like it here in the city, or do families settle crimes against them personally? 8:02:28 PM Kate: Alydia: Yes. 8:02:51 PM Kate: Alydia: There's a proper police force and most of it is owned, covertly or overtly, by the families. 8:03:16 PM Jamaros: ...and what would you say would be the consequences for kidnapping a family's slave? 8:04:06 PM Kate: Alydia: Oh, it would depend on the slave. And the family. 8:04:29 PM Jamaros: Say, freeing as many of the Arkenath slaves as possible? 8:04:44 PM Kate: Alydia: ... probably not wise, unless you purchased. 8:04:56 PM Kate: Alydia: In which case they'd just buy more. 8:05:24 PM Jamaros: hm...what would be the best way to get taken to an Arkenath dungeon? 8:05:44 PM Kate: Alydia: ... why would you want to? 8:06:02 PM Jamaros: Would it be on their grounds...or near enough to their homes? 8:06:14 PM Jamaros: Might be the best way to make a covert entry. 8:06:29 PM Kate: Alydia: ... yes, but you would then be in a dungeon. 8:06:49 PM Jamaros: That's not too much of a problem 8:07:16 PM Kate: Alydia: They're rich enough that their dungeon isn't going to be easy to get out of. 8:07:36 PM Jamaros: I'm not saying this is Plan A 8:08:04 PM Jamaros: But, if we lose our resources here, we might need back ups. 8:08:17 PM Jamaros: ...but I guess you're right. 8:08:27 PM Jamaros: Amara, I think you going to see Alain is our best plan. 8:08:57 PM Amara: Amara nods and goes towards where the servants are. 8:09:32 PM Kate: Amara heads off to the lift! It's like an elevator, but powered by magic and utterly devoid of dinging noises and grinding and such. 8:09:45 PM Khiro: All right, then. 8:09:51 PM Jamaros: Well, for the time being, I think we can write off Teken'zynge. 8:09:57 PM Jamaros: I'm just not seeing a motivation. 8:10:19 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. "So, Arkeneth, then." 8:10:39 PM Jamaros: ...probably. You want to take them or meet your new in-laws? 8:11:35 PM Khiro: Khiro sighs, eyes going back and forth. Is Zebeyana still in a cluster with the others? 8:12:03 PM Kate: She is. 8:12:14 PM Khiro: ((And where is Zarra?)) 8:12:22 PM Kate: She still looks bored, and is only listening to the big woman with half her attention, or even less. 8:12:35 PM Kate: Zarra, you don't know what she looks like and haven't had Alydia point her out. 8:12:37 PM | Removed 8:12:53 PM Jamaros: This message has been removed. 8:12:48 PM Khiro: Where is this Zarra, Alydia? 8:13:11 PM Kate: Alydia looks around. "... she's kind of reclusive. Some people say her mother's still the real Head of the House." 8:13:23 PM Kate: Alydia: ... oh, there she is. Out in the garden. 8:13:40 PM Jamaros: You see her mother anywhere? 8:14:24 PM Kate: Alydia: ... no, I don't. I thought she was here, somewhere. Hm. 8:14:42 PM Jamaros: That is interesting. 8:14:51 PM Kate: Cira: Mrrowwl. 8:15:05 PM Jamaros: I think I'll take Zarra, meet up with you later. 8:15:20 PM Jamaros: Jamaros makes his way to the crowd toward Zarra. 8:15:48 PM Kate: Indeeeeeeed. And now you're all three split up again. Bear with me. 8:16:32 PM Khiro: ... all right, then. 8:16:50 PM Kate: Alydia: ... and you're going to talk to my mother. I don't envy you. 8:17:02 PM Khiro: I don't recall volunteering for that. 8:17:48 PM Khiro: Khiro looks over at Alydia's mom. 8:17:49 PM Kate: Alydia: Well I'm not going to do it, she'll catch me. 8:18:40 PM Khiro: Who are the other two? 8:19:02 PM Kate: Alydia peers. "I'm not sure, honestly. Probably people asking for favors." 8:20:37 PM Khiro: I'm not sure what exactly I'm supposed to learn from your mother, either. 8:20:52 PM Kate: Alydia: ... if she did it, I suppose. I don't *think* so, but... 8:21:50 PM Khiro: Should have known Jamaros would go after Zarra the moment you said 'seduce'. 8:21:57 PM Khiro: Khiro winks at her. 8:22:29 PM Kate: Alydia grins. "Yes, well. That wouldn't work on my mother, that's for sure." 8:22:45 PM Khiro: ...thank the gods. 8:23:22 PM Kate: Alydia: She'd rip you into tiny bleeding shreds with a few words and a smile. 8:25:59 PM Khiro: Khiro looks around. "Any suggestions on how to approach her? On the surface, a stranger does not randomly walk up to a noble, I'm assuming it's not that different here." 8:28:21 PM Kate: Alydia: Well... people do, but not very often. People tell me all the time how much I'm like her, but really I'm not at all. 8:30:06 PM Khiro: Hmm. 8:30:45 PM | Edited 8:30:51 PM Khiro: ((Are they standing near a food table or anything?)) 8:30:57 PM Kate: They are, yep. 8:31:09 PM Khiro: Khiro will wander over there, then. 8:31:17 PM Kate: In all fairness it would be hard to find a place very far away from a food table. There are a lot of them. 8:31:42 PM Khiro: Khiro will approach the table closest to them. 8:33:07 PM Kate: Easily done. 8:34:07 PM Kate: The big woman seems to be nattering on and on and *on* about some sort of injustice involving a woman who was wrongfully imprisoned, blah blah blah. She's trying to convince Zebeyana that she should have her released. The littler woman in the trio has actually started crying a tiny bit. 8:34:30 PM Khiro: ((Why was the woman imprisoned?)) 8:35:12 PM Kate: It's hard to say from the conversation, but apparently she couldn't *possibly* have been there, and she would *never* do that, and there was no proof and someone planted the evidence, etc. etc. 8:37:31 PM Khiro: Khiro stands there and sips from a goblet. Are the two non-Zebeyana women related somehow? Do they look similar? 8:38:14 PM Kate: They do look a little similar, yes--something about the nose. 8:38:33 PM Kate: Finally Zebeyana makes eye contact with the big woman. "Enough. Leave me." 8:38:44 PM Kate: She makes a dismissive gesture and turns to the food! 8:38:55 PM Khiro: ((I dont' remember what city we're supposedly from.)) 8:38:59 PM Kate: The big woman sputters a little bit, and then grabs her relative and they stomp off. 8:39:07 PM Kate: Niar'haanin Darla. 8:39:26 PM Khiro: ((I knew there were a lot of 'a's!)) 8:39:46 PM Khiro: Khiro munches on a bit of moss. 8:40:11 PM Kate: Zebeyana inspects the food on the table, frowning as if she's not satisfied with the selection. 8:41:17 PM Khiro: Khiro mutters something under his breath. 8:41:48 PM Kate: Zebeyana: Hmm? 8:43:50 PM Khiro: Khiro blinks and looks at her, with an expression of 'I didn't think I said that out loud'. "My apologies. Just talking to myself. Well, complaining to myself." 8:44:36 PM Kate: Zebeyana: About what? 8:45:08 PM Khiro: Khiro gestures vaguely to the food table. "This... food." 8:45:42 PM Kate: Zebeyana: Mm. The selection isn't bad, I simply can't be bothered to have someone here to taste it first for me. 8:46:35 PM Khiro: I have not dropped dead yet. Which might be the most complementary thing I can say about it. 8:47:00 PM Kate: Zebeyana: Well, the Teken'zynge are here, so that's compliment enough, I suspect. 8:47:04 PM Kate: She rolls her eyes. 8:47:40 PM Khiro: The Teken'zynge? I'm sorry, I can barely keep track of the houses back home. 8:48:45 PM Kate: Zebeyana: I shouldn't speak ill of my own allies, really. And they're a bit different now. They used to be rather aggressive poisoners, but that's been hundreds of years. 8:49:50 PM Khiro: Ah, I see. Were they your allies when they were aggressive poisoners? 8:50:57 PM Kate: Zebeyana snorts. "No. I'm not that stupid." 8:51:40 PM Khiro: When is a poisoner no longer a poisoner? 8:52:46 PM Kate: Zebeyana: When they die, or when they no longer hold power. 8:54:19 PM | Edited 8:54:29 PM Khiro: ... I don't even know who's hosting this party, honestly. My wife keeps track of that sort of thing. 8:54:54 PM Kate: Zebeyana: That's what good wives do. Or their social secretaries. 8:56:14 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. "I'm lucky to have her. I was refused by the first woman my mother tried to arrange a marriage with." 8:56:49 PM Kate: Zebeyana: Not enough money to make the match, or interests simply not aligned? 8:57:25 PM Khiro: She was not terribly interested in me. Or marriage, I suppose, nor political alliances. 8:59:41 PM Kate: Zebeyana: And her mother let her make that choice? 9:01:56 PM Khiro: Khiro shrugs. "Apparently. I'm not sure why." 9:02:43 PM Kate: Zebeyana: ... daughters can be very difficult sometimes. And the smarter they are, the sillier they act. 9:04:32 PM Kate: ((Going to call a 10 minute bio/soda/whatever break here.)) 9:04:47 PM Khiro: She was a creative type. Made these amazing sculptures using transmutation magic. 9:04:49 PM Khiro: ((Okay!)) 9:18:16 PM Kate: Zebeyana: Lolth save me from such stubborn daughters. My own has recently run off, but until she did she was much like what you describe. Stubborn. 9:28:24 PM Khiro: ((Back, sorry about that.)) 9:29:13 PM Khiro: Khiro raises an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Was she your eldest daughter?" 9:29:38 PM Kate: Zebeyana: She is my eldest daughter, yes. I still have no idea what I'm going to do with her if she comes back. 9:30:14 PM Kate: She sips from her goblet, frowning a bit. 9:30:20 PM Khiro: ((21 Sense Motive.)) 9:31:12 PM Kate: She means it as far as you can tell. 9:31:47 PM Khiro: Khiro frowns. "How is your second eldest shouldering it?" 9:33:36 PM Kate: Zebeyana: She *was* taking it well, and not letting her sister distract her overmuch. Until recently. Now I'm not so sure. 9:34:00 PM Khiro: How do you mean? 9:35:21 PM Kate: Zebeyana: My Maya, my second oldest, is studying to become a priestess. She seemed happy enough with that, until the last few weeks or so. Her older sister, it seemed, had convinced her marriage was a poor idea. Some nonsense about not being ready for it. 9:35:31 PM Kate: Zebeyana: And now they've run off, both of them. 9:41:56 PM Khiro: Oh, dear. I'm sorry to hear that, as well. 9:44:05 PM Kate: Zebeyana: I still haven't decided what to do about it. Search for them? Write them off as a bad asset? My husband would be very annoyed. And while I have been blessed to have so many daughters, losing any--even a very stubborn one and one with poor enough judgement to listen to the other one--is a bad blow. 9:47:38 PM Khiro: Khiro frowns, sympathetically. "Not a position anyone in their right mind would envy you for." 9:48:36 PM Kate: Zebeyana: Exactly. And the third one is only a baby. 9:50:23 PM Khiro: You don't suppose... no, it's not my place. 9:52:08 PM Kate: Zebeyana: What? 9:53:52 PM Khiro: I was going to suggest wondering which of your political rivals benefits most from the disppearance of your two eldest daughters, but that would suggest you hadn't thought of that already. 9:54:48 PM Kate: Zebeyana: Of course I have. But I can't work out what they have to gain from it. I suppose they *could* force a marriage, but that would take almost a miracle. 9:56:38 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. "As you say." 9:58:16 PM Kate: Zebeyana: As I had very little success doing that myself. 9:59:25 PM Khiro: What about the other house.... Arkaneth, was it? 10:00:56 PM Kate: Zebeyana snorts. "One would *hope* they wouldn't be so stupid." 10:01:48 PM Khiro: That would depend on if they have a history of stupidity. 10:03:30 PM Kate: Zebeyana: ... they do, actually. But doing *that* would be... suicidal. 10:06:20 PM Khiro: Suicidal? 10:06:43 PM Kate: Zebeyana: If I found out, I would see their House destroyed and every member killed. 10:07:36 PM Khiro: Ah. Well, yes, they would have to believe what they stood to gain was worth the risk. Are they prosperous house? 10:08:35 PM Kate: Zebeyana: Some say so. Upjumped upstarts. 10:09:05 PM Khiro: Upstarts? Are they new on the scene? 10:12:09 PM Kate: Zebeyana: Yes. Only a few generations, no more. 10:12:57 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 10:15:41 PM Khiro: Khiro looks around. "Is anyone from Arkaneth here?" 10:16:41 PM Kate: Zebeyana snorts derisively, sounding *very* like Kalanor. "Of course." 10:19:01 PM Khiro: Well. It was nice talking to you, my lady. I have to go get my wife out of a conversation, I believe. 10:19:16 PM Kate: Zebeyana: Mm. Good luck. 10:19:54 PM Khiro: Khiro heads off and back to Alydia! 10:20:30 PM Kate: Alydia's sitting by herself and sipping a glass of wine. 10:20:46 PM Khiro: She thinks you and Maya ran away. 10:21:03 PM Kate: Alydia: Hmph. Well, we didn't. 10:22:47 PM Khiro: She doesn't know why anyone would risk kidnapping either of you. I don't think she suspects any foul play. 10:23:07 PM Kate: Alydia: Probably thinks it's all my fault. 10:23:09 PM Kate: She grumps. 10:23:35 PM Khiro: She said you were smart but stubborn. 10:23:57 PM Kate: Alydia: *She* is the stubborn one! 10:24:06 PM Khiro: ...yeah. 10:24:49 PM Kate: Alydia: Ugh. Do this, do that, try harder, you're trying too hard. Nothing is ever good enough, so why even try? 10:25:42 PM Khiro: ... you realize that you're describing just about every parent, ever. 10:25:52 PM Kate: Alydia: She's worse. 10:26:35 PM Kate: Alydia: If she weren't the head of the house maybe she wouldn't be that bad, but she thinks she knows everything, including what's best for me, and she doesn't. I don't want to be her perfect little minion yes-woman, and she shouldn't be making Maya into one either. 10:26:45 PM Jamaros: Jamaros returns to the group 10:26:53 PM Jamaros: Well, how have you two been? 10:27:02 PM Kate: Alydia: Fine! 10:27:04 PM Kate: She glowers. 10:27:11 PM Jamaros: What did I do? 10:27:26 PM Khiro: Alydia's mother doesn't know anything. She thinks both of them ran off. 10:27:37 PM Kate: Alydia: And we didn't, *obviously.* 10:28:04 PM Jamaros: Yeah, well, I have not so good news, very good news, and great news. 10:28:16 PM Kate: Alydia loses the scowl. "Oh yes? What is it?" 10:28:43 PM Jamaros: First, I highly doubt Zarra knows anything, even if her family is behind it. 10:29:02 PM Jamaros: It seems her mother promoted her early to "help teach her" to rule when she's gone. 10:29:28 PM Jamaros: Although, it wouldn't surprise me if her mother also did it to create a figurehead she could rule behind. 10:29:41 PM Jamaros: Irae sounds dangerous. 10:29:50 PM Jamaros: But, nothing conclusive 10:30:00 PM Kate: Alydia frowns. "Interesting, though." 10:30:22 PM Jamaros: Good news though, I think I have a lead on the wizard you fought and who hexed you. 10:30:36 PM Jamaros: Are you familiar with an elf named Galdor? 10:31:59 PM Kate: Alydia balls her fists up. "No, but I'm about to find him and get familiar with his *face.*" 10:32:17 PM Kate: Alydia: ... no, wait, I killed the wizard who hexed me. He's dead. 10:32:30 PM Jamaros: ...are you sure? 10:32:59 PM Jamaros: Well, there goes that lead, but he might still be able to help 10:33:26 PM Jamaros: According to Zarra, Galdor is a specialist magician known for his body modification spells 10:33:36 PM Jamaros: So, he might be able to cure your little genital problem. 10:34:02 PM Kate: Alydia glowers. "It's not *just* the... nevermind." 10:34:13 PM Jamaros: And, he might know about other wizards with knowledge on tranformation spells. 10:34:23 PM Jamaros: But, one last bit of news. 10:34:35 PM Jamaros: I got us an in into House Arkenath. 10:35:14 PM Jamaros: Zarra invited me in, we just have to work out the when and how. 10:36:04 PM Kate: Cira: Mew? 10:36:24 PM Khiro: How did you manage that? Or do I want to know? 10:36:39 PM Jamaros: What's that supposed to mean? 10:36:43 PM Jamaros: We just talked. 10:37:19 PM Jamaros: Only downside is Mommy Dearest doesn't know and I'm not sure how happy she will be to hear about it. 10:37:33 PM Kate: Alydia holds her hands up and makes little air quotes. "Talked." 10:37:49 PM Jamaros: ...ok, why am I suddenly getting the third degree? 10:38:14 PM Khiro: Under what auspice are they letting us into the house? It is *us* right? Not just you? 10:38:58 PM | Edited 10:39:40 PM Jamaros: ...I might need to give her some more canoodling, but I'm sure I could get you guys in under the pretext you're my cousins. 10:40:06 PM Kate: Alydia: *More* canoodling. So there was, in fact, some canoodling. 10:40:59 PM Jamaros: Well, it's not like the people we talk to are just going to hand the knowledge we seek over to us. 10:41:12 PM Jamaros: Yes, it takes some prying and charm. 10:42:49 PM Khiro: You don't say. 10:43:12 PM Kate: Alydia: As long as you don't expect her to marry you afterward. 10:43:41 PM | Edited 10:43:51 PM Jamaros: Ok, when did this go there? You guys wanted her seduced, and that's what I'm trying to do. 10:45:04 PM Khiro: We didn't tell you to seduce anyone. This is all you, my friend. Anyway. Do you think they might have had some hand in this kidnapping? 10:45:23 PM Jamaros: Zarra definitely didn't, but her mother might've 10:45:32 PM Jamaros: Hence the household investigation. 10:46:05 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. "Didn't you say that you saw her mother earlier?" Khiro looks at Alydia. 10:46:37 PM Kate: Alydia nods. "I think so. Let me see... oh, there she is. You could always try seducing her too. She doesn't have a husband anymore." 10:47:11 PM Jamaros: Thanks, but I don't think Zarra would like it if I hit on her mom. Maybe Khiro should give it a shot. 10:47:46 PM Jamaros: In the meantime, where's Amara? I'd like to know how many people I have to convince Zarra to let in. 10:48:12 PM Khiro: I haven't seen her. 10:48:16 PM Kate: Alydia points. "Over there, dancing with my siblings'-father." 10:48:49 PM Jamaros: ...ah, well, at least I'm not the only one getting to dance. 10:49:16 PM Amara: Amara storms over 10:49:23 PM Jamaros: Hello. 10:49:25 PM Kate: Her dancing-partner stomps away! 10:49:34 PM Kate: Alydia, sourly: I see you've met Alak. 10:49:37 PM Khiro: ... so, how did it go? 10:49:47 PM Amara: HOW THE HELL DOES IT *LOOK* LIKE IT WENT 10:49:52 PM Amara: Awful, thanks for asking. 10:49:54 PM Jamaros: Jamaros snickers 10:50:44 PM Amara: "AND YOU!" she points to Jamaros. "how did *you* do? All *you* had to do was seduce someone! I had work! I had talking to old men and being charming!" 10:51:12 PM Jamaros: I did rather well actually. I think my dancing partner might be up for another round, in fact. 10:51:13 PM Khiro: I met the future mother-in-law. 10:51:26 PM | Edited 10:51:36 PM Amara: Amara groans and collapses in the nearest chair 10:51:50 PM Kate: Alydia: Alak is an ass. Slippery, conniving, and obssessed with appearances. 10:52:03 PM Kate: Alydia hands Amara a fruit tray. 10:52:11 PM Khiro: You don't think he had anything to do with it, do you? 10:52:21 PM Amara: Amara takes the fruit tray and starts picking food off of it. 10:52:35 PM Khiro: I mean, with you and Maya out of the way, that just leaves your sister, who's too young. 10:52:47 PM Kate: Alydia: I'm not sure. I'd certainly like that. I've wanted to punch him in the face since I was old enough to punch. 10:53:03 PM Amara: I barely talked to him. He just kept saying how awful Alydia and Maya are. I yelled at him. And left. 10:53:05 PM | Edited 10:53:16 PM Khiro: Wouldn't that elevate his own children? 10:53:10 PM Jamaros: But her sister is still above his daughter. 10:53:32 PM Jamaros: I hit the same roadblock with Haelra 10:53:40 PM Kate: Alydia: Laele is still the heir, unless mother decides otherwise. Which I suppose she *could.* Ugh, the idea of making Alak her favored husband is revolting. 10:53:46 PM Amara: He sure seems to dislike Valas as well. 10:53:59 PM Jamaros: That's hardly surprising. 10:54:03 PM Kate: Alydia: Of course he does. *My* father has a brain. 10:54:29 PM Amara: DRINK! I need a drink. Where the hell are al lthe drinks? 10:54:41 PM Jamaros: Everywhere. Here. 10:54:51 PM Jamaros: Jamaros reaches out, grabs a drink and hands it to Amara. 10:55:22 PM Amara: Amara grabs it and downs it in one gulp. "I'm feeling better now. Not great, but that helped." 10:55:23 PM Khiro: What did Alain have to say? 10:55:55 PM Kate: Alydia: Did you.... "talk"? 10:56:04 PM Kate: She does the little air-quotes thing again. 10:56:11 PM Jamaros: Would you stop that? 10:56:18 PM Khiro: Khiro chuckles. 10:56:37 PM Amara: Alain didn't get much but irrelevant rumors. He was going to talk to some of the servants though, Arkenath servants and all. 10:56:37 PM Kate: Alydia: I bet he's a wonderful... "conversationalist." *quotequote* 10:56:40 PM Amara: Yes we talked 10:56:47 PM Amara: Yeah he's a good conversationalist 10:57:00 PM Amara: Amara is completely oblivious to the airquotes and their hidden meaning. 10:57:08 PM Jamaros: Don't give into the game, Amara, you'll just encourage her. 10:57:26 PM | Edited 10:57:29 PM Amara: Give in to what? What's she doing? Khiro, why are you chuckling? 10:58:20 PM Khiro: Well, Jamaros went to 'talk' to Zarra. We're using 'talk' as an euphemism. 10:58:38 PM Jamaros: Yes, a euphemism for *talking* 10:58:39 PM Kate: Alydia: She *is* pretty. 10:59:09 PM Jamaros: ((Angry emphasis on talking)) 10:59:12 PM Amara: Amara nods head slowly. "Oh. I understand." 10:59:52 PM Jamaros: As I recall, before this conversation devolved into smut, we were discussing a possible assault on House Arkenath. 11:00:16 PM Amara: We were? 11:00:25 PM Jamaros: Yep, I got us an in. 11:00:44 PM Jamaros: Well, I got me an in, but I think I can expand it. 11:00:47 PM Jamaros: ...maybe. 11:01:01 PM Amara: The pretty girl that you seduced? She's your in? 11:01:18 PM Kate: Alydia: "In." *air quotes* 11:01:24 PM Jamaros: Yes. The pretty girl who is head of the godsdamn family. 11:01:38 PM Kate: Cira looks incredibly smug. 11:01:52 PM Jamaros: I will not be judged by a feline. 11:01:58 PM Amara: ...but I think you are... 11:01:59 PM Kate: Cira: Mew. 11:02:25 PM Amara: Amara pets Cira. "I hope you've been having fun too, Cira!" 11:02:28 PM Jamaros: Don't get mad at me just because I did a better job with my date than you did with yours. 11:02:42 PM Kate: Cira purrrrs. 11:02:50 PM Kate: Alydia: I'm marrying mine. 11:03:04 PM Amara: WELL GODSDAMN EVERYBODY IS HAVING A FABULOUS NIGHT 11:03:09 PM | Edited 11:03:15 PM Amara: Amara grabs another drink and downs it 11:03:21 PM Jamaros: (( :D )) 11:03:39 PM Khiro: It's not a party until someone starts yelling. 11:03:57 PM Kate: Cira headbutts Amara gently. "Mrow?" 11:04:04 PM Amara: "I'm goiing to find Alain. Maybe *he* has something useful." She storms off...again... 11:04:11 PM Jamaros: Incidently, there is one, tiny, small, practically not worth mentioning thing about Zarra. 11:04:17 PM Jamaros: ...that I should probably mention. 11:04:30 PM Kate: Alydia: What thing? 11:04:36 PM Jamaros: It's not much really. 11:04:42 PM Kate: Alydia: *What* thing? 11:04:45 PM Jamaros: I mean, it's basically pointless. 11:05:00 PM Khiro: What thing. 11:05:10 PM Kate: Alydia: ... you do know my magic allows me to hypnotize you and make you cluck like a wildebird, don't you? 11:05:55 PM Jamaros: ...she may...kind of...sort of...not really...knowthatwearewearingmagicalitemsonourheadsandcastingaspellonourselves. 11:06:25 PM Khiro: Well... that can't be too uncommon at a masquerade party. 11:07:02 PM Kate: Alydia: ... oh. Hrm. No, it's not that uncommon. And some men will do anything to look pretty. Even permanent magic, if you can believe that. 11:07:25 PM Jamaros: Somehow I do. That's apparently how Galdor stays employed. 11:08:07 PM Kate: Alydia: They never look quite right afterward, if you ask me. I've always thought it was silly. Besides, in some cases at least it really *is* what you do with it. 11:08:31 PM Jamaros: Well, she's blind, so she probably wouldn't notice if they looked off. 11:09:38 PM Kate: Alydia: Oh. Really? I'd heard that rumor, but never paid it much attention. 11:10:08 PM Jamaros: Yeah, she can only see things that are magic, which is how she knew about my spell. 11:10:26 PM Khiro: Huh. That's interesting. 11:10:38 PM Kate: Alydia: ... unusual. 11:10:52 PM Jamaros: She said it was because she was a warlock. 11:11:18 PM Kate: Alydia: ... I wonder if her father really *was* part demon, then. That's usually a marker of demonic descent. 11:11:31 PM Jamaros: Oh, be nice. 11:11:43 PM Jamaros: You don't even know her, no need to attack her father. 11:11:45 PM Kate: Alydia: ... that's not nice? 11:12:21 PM Jamaros: Anyway, if nothing else, the Galdor lead definitely seems worth pursuing. 11:12:22 PM Khiro: Some of the nicest people I've known were part demon. It's not an attack. 11:12:45 PM Jamaros: ...you know demons? 11:12:53 PM Kate: Alydia: Demonic blood gives you some extra power. It's a benefit, if you can control it. 11:13:04 PM Kate: Alydia: ... if. 11:13:18 PM Khiro: Sure. I'm from Solitaire. It's a magocracy. People will do anything to get ahead. 11:13:31 PM Jamaros: Well, I knew a Tiefling once. 11:13:37 PM Jamaros: Nice guy, lousy musician. 11:14:20 PM Jamaros: Anyway, I'm gonna go and see if I can get you guys into House Arkenath. 11:14:44 PM Jamaros: Or, at least, set a date for myself. 11:14:57 PM Jamaros: Jamaros turns to Kal, "DON'T!" 11:15:23 PM Kate: Alydia: Set a date? Already? A little early for marriage, don't you think? 11:15:38 PM Jamaros: I said don't, and you still did, that's cute. 11:15:43 PM Khiro: Khiro snickers. 11:16:13 PM Jamaros: Anyway, see if one of you can get anything from Irae, she's our last real suspect. 11:16:34 PM Khiro: Nah, we'll let you do that. SHe'll want to know her daughter's suitor. 11:16:51 PM Kate: Alydia: He's already met one set of inlaws today. Shouldn't you meet your own? 11:17:13 PM Jamaros: I get one date, and you two act like I'm engaged. 11:17:24 PM Khiro: Mostly because your reactions are funny. 11:17:24 PM Kate: Alydia: You're the one who talked about setting a date! 11:17:25 PM Jamaros: Not all of us rush into marriage, you know. 11:18:09 PM Jamaros: Also, isn't it drow tradition for the parents to arrange a marriage or something? 11:18:30 PM Kate: Alydia: That's a tradition I for one can do without. 11:18:48 PM Jamaros: Oh, now you let us break tradition. 11:19:29 PM Jamaros: Fine. I'll see what more I can get out of the Arkenath, you two do what you want. 11:19:40 PM Jamaros: Jamaros heads back to Zarra. 11:20:35 PM Kate: Alydia: He's fun to tease. 11:23:09 PM Kate: Alydia: Well. Now what? 11:24:03 PM Khiro: Only fair, he's been teasing you pretty non-stop. 11:24:27 PM Khiro: I don't know. 11:24:36 PM Khiro: Wait, I think I do. Let's go dance. 11:24:36 PM Kate: Alydia: ... I could think of some things... 11:26:27 PM Khiro: Khiro raises an eyebrow. 11:27:51 PM Khiro: Well, dancing would raise the least number of eyebrows, I think. 11:28:12 PM Kate: Alydia: At least in public. 11:29:33 PM Kate: She stands up and whisks him out onto the dance floor. 11:31:48 PM Khiro: Khiro dances! He's actually pretty good at it. 11:32:16 PM Kate: So is Alydia! 11:32:22 PM Kate: Alydia: What did you really think of my mother? 11:33:10 PM Khiro: She's hard to read, but that's to be expected. 11:34:29 PM Kate: Alydia: ... I don't like thinking she did it. I don't hate the idea as much as I hate the idea of my father being the one. 11:36:44 PM Khiro: I don't think she did it. She legitimately thought you had run off. Which means that she doesn't buy the theory that you were behind a kidnapping. 11:37:37 PM Kate: Alydia: ... good, I *guess.* 11:41:03 PM Kate: Alydia: I wish she wasn't so much... like that. 11:42:54 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 11:43:53 PM Khiro: I know. 11:44:59 PM Kate: Alydia: If I didn't know better I wouldn't even think we were related. We're nothing alike. 11:45:42 PM Khiro: Khiro says nothing! 11:46:04 PM Kate: Alydia: Well, are we? 11:46:49 PM Khiro: Khiro curses to himself! 11:47:24 PM Khiro: I really can't say. I don't know anything about her. She's clearly got her 'public' face on. 11:47:45 PM Kate: ((Protip: There is no right answer to that question.)) 11:47:47 PM Jamaros: ...well, we're getting cozy, aren't we? 11:48:13 PM Kate: Alydia: And what about you? Where's your ladyfriend? 11:48:24 PM Jamaros: Yeah, about that...um...bad news. 11:48:51 PM Jamaros: I tried to get her to conceed to a larger group and...now she's...going to...uh... 11:48:55 PM Jamaros: How to put this... 11:49:09 PM Jamaros: Follow us back to Charafey's... ^^; 11:49:27 PM Kate: Alydia: *No.* 11:49:49 PM Jamaros: But that's the only way she can pick me up tomorrow. 11:50:13 PM Jamaros: Unless you have another home you can store me in until then. 11:50:54 PM Jamaros: ...yeah, that sounded stupid, even as I said it. 11:51:14 PM Kate: Alydia: ... tell her we'll drop you off. 11:51:26 PM Jamaros: I tried that. 11:51:35 PM Khiro: Why didn't she go for that? 11:52:10 PM Jamaros: She's trying to sneak me into the House, which I guess she can't do when a caravan of "cousins" shows up behind me. 11:52:37 PM Jamaros: ...come to think of it, she's a lot more assertive now than she was five minutes ago. 11:52:59 PM Khiro: Hmm. 11:53:15 PM Kate: Alydia: Maybe she's playing you. 11:53:31 PM Jamaros: ...but now we know she's playing me. 11:53:50 PM Jamaros: Maybe we can still work the sneaking in thing to our advantage. 11:53:56 PM Kate: Alydia: ... or she had some sort of vast romantic plan. 11:54:09 PM Jamaros: ...also possible. 11:54:13 PM Kate: Alydia: A romantic date or a crossbow-wedding. 11:54:46 PM Jamaros: Or a trap. We can't forget that possibility. 11:55:10 PM Jamaros: ...then again...I do bring out the romantic intentions in most women. 11:55:27 PM Kate: Alydia: I'll pass, sweetheart. 11:55:48 PM Jamaros: Please, I wouldn't take another man's woman, that's just rude. 11:56:07 PM Khiro: But notice that he's implying he *could* if he wasn't so honorable. 11:56:31 PM | Edited 11:56:39 PM Jamaros: Anyway, question at hand. How do we prepare for this if it's a trap? 11:56:46 PM Kate: Alydia: Who said anything about taking me anywhere? There's only two of you and one of me. ... good question. 11:57:25 PM Jamaros: ...I might be able to convince her to let me bring someone if she thought I had to sneak away from my family. 11:57:35 PM Jamaros: A whole star-crossed lovers thing. 11:57:40 PM Jamaros: Then, I have back-up. 11:57:58 PM Khiro: I don't like the idea of splitting us all up like that. 11:58:08 PM Jamaros: You didn't mind when it was just me. 11:58:38 PM Kate: Alydia: One is easier to pass off, and you *are* a good liar. 11:59:24 PM Khiro: No, I had the same problem with it then. 11:59:58 PM Jamaros: But we can't give up this opportunity. It could get at least one of us in the heart of the Kilana's main enemy. 12:00:13 AM Jamaros: It's plausible your sister is in the middle of that house. 12:00:36 AM Kate: Alydia frowns. "True." 12:01:22 AM | Edited 12:01:37 AM Jamaros: We've eliminated all other pleasant options and this is the best way to conclusively prove or disprove the Arkenaths of guilt. 12:02:39 AM Khiro: Yeah. 12:03:07 AM Jamaros: Isn't it better to send me in with Tae Li or Alain watching my back? 12:03:54 AM Khiro: Hmm. You could get away with bringing a servant, couldn't you. 12:04:03 AM Jamaros: Yeah, that could work. 12:04:22 AM Kate: Alydia: Clever. I was about to suggest you duel to the death to decide what to do. 12:04:31 AM Kate: She yawns. "Let's go home." 12:04:38 AM Jamaros: ...ok, sounds good. 12:04:52 AM Jamaros: I'll set things up with Zarra and then we can go. 12:05:00 AM Khiro: Let's find the others. 12:05:00 AM Kate: Alydia: Good. 12:05:17 AM Jamaros: Jamaros heads back to Zarra. 12:05:18 AM Kate: Tae Li appears behind you. "Amara and Alain have gone. I believe they went home." 12:05:32 AM | Edited 12:09:48 AM Jamaros: ((Well, that's convenient.)) 12:05:33 AM Khiro: Ah. Found them. 12:05:56 AM Kate: Cira alights on Khiro's shoulder. 12:06:08 AM Khiro: Then let's get out of here. 12:09:36 AM Jamaros: Jamaros returns to the group 12:10:00 AM Jamaros: So, where are Alain and Amara? 12:10:14 AM Khiro: They apparently left and headed home. 12:10:20 AM Kate: Tae Li: Yes. 12:10:22 AM Jamaros: Ah, good. 12:10:54 AM Jamaros: I was thinking. 12:11:17 AM Jamaros: While Alain and I are off investigating Arkenath manner, you guys might be able to hunt down Galdor. 12:11:57 AM Khiro: I had thought that, too. 12:12:01 AM Jamaros: If he can return Kal back to Aly, that's one more thing we no longer have to worry about. 12:12:27 AM Kate: Alydia: I'd feel so much better. 12:12:48 AM Jamaros: Also, it might give us an advantage if our search comes up short. 12:12:49 AM Khiro: While you're investigating, we'll track him down and see what he can do. 12:13:24 AM Jamaros: Think about it, if Aly returns in one piece and female, the kidnapper is most likely to be the most shocked. 12:13:39 AM Jamaros: That might give them away. 12:13:45 AM Jamaros: ...oh, wait, nevermind. 12:13:53 AM Jamaros: You're wanted for stealing your sister. 12:13:55 AM Jamaros: Sorry. 12:14:01 AM Kate: Alydia glowers. 12:14:07 AM Jamaros: Still, it's a good lead. 12:14:24 AM Jamaros: I have a good feeling about tomorrow. Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom